Babysitting
by yuni30
Summary: Young Franken Stein is requested by his ex-partner to watch a very special little girl- to his former weapon, of course. Will Stein be able to keep calm? What's this really about, and why Stein of all people?


The young scientist sat at his computer, researching and calculating every meticulous detail of his work. He had bags under his eyes and was quite worn out from his scientific work. He was lucky that it was spring break, or he'd have missed several days of school. His mind snapped back to reality when the phone held by the stitch covered cradle rang out beside his computer. He glared at it with disdain and gave the bolt in his head a good turn.

Once his mind was clear enough for him to think right, he picked up the noisy device. "This is Franken Stein," he informed who ever it may be on the other end. A familiar voice shouted through the speaker, shocking the young meister. "Hey, Stein, it's me Spirit! Everyone else is either too busy or on a mission, so could you watch Maka for me while I go help Kami out with collecting the last few souls?" Stein growled, too low for the red head on the other end to notice.

"Why don't you hire a baby sitter, or one of your past girlfriends, Spirit! I'm busy," he chastised. He managed to reach out with one hand and focus partly on his work regarding the computer as he prepared for a wave of pleading. "But, Stein! Kami doesn't like me bringing some lady she doesn't know in the house! You're the only person in our class she knows that's not _really_ busy with something." Stein sighed. "I _am_ busy, Spirit. I have research to d-"

"That doesn't matter! You can put down the research," Spirit interrupted. Stein's glare at the computer- more so towards Spirit's persistence- intensified into a full on scowl. Did Spirit overlook the state of his former meister's mind? Was he really that dense to let _him_, Dr. Franken Stein, near his daughter?

"Stein, I know what you're thinking. I'm out of my mind to request that you babysit Maka, but I trust you." Stein blinked at Spirit's statement. "What, Spirit," he asked to clarify what he had heard. "I trust you, Stein. It will only be for a few hours, and Maka's usually no trouble." There was a sick grin on Stein's face by now. "How do you know I won't dissect her," he asked, madness trailing on every word. "Because, in every room, there's a mirror, and Kami will be keeping one on hand. Lord Death will be watching the place," Spirit finally informed.

The madman smiled lightly and complied. "Fine, I'll watch Maka. Make sure that mirror doesn't break," he warned as he hung up the phone. He got up and ran his hand through his messy hair in a poor attempt to fix it. He grabbed his stitched up lab coat and rushed out of lab, the door locking automatically behind him. He arrived at Spirit's apartment and was greeted by Kami and his former partner with a flood of information on circumstances pertaining to Maka's safety and care.

They left them there, hoping that nothing would happen to the three year old. As Stein looked around the flat, he noticed a small mirror here and there dotting the walls. He was sure that the grim reaper was watching. This _had _to be a test. A test of patience and certainty that the crazy madman could control himself. Why else would Spirit say he trusted _him_, the man who experimented on the scythe for five years in secrecy?

He looked around and saw the three year old sitting in her play pen, making odd little sounds of speech and sound affects as she played with her toys. Stein really didn't care what she did, really, as long as she didn't cry. He sat down on the couch and took out his pocket notebook to read up on his lab notes.

The playful blond pigtailed adorned girl looked up and noticed the strange man with the stitched up clothing and the screw through his head. It kind of scared her... a little. She got up the nerve to talk. "Who awe you," she said in her sweet baby talk.

Stein looked up from his notes and looked over to the child in her playpen. "Don't you mean, 'Who are you?'," he queried. She nodded firmly. Stein replied with a scratch of his head and, "A friend of your parents and your babysitter for the evening. Just call me by Stein." The child nodded again. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Daddy says you lie thoo dissetch people. Awe you going thoo dissetch me?"

Stein thought for a moment, trying to decipher the baby gibberish of the child. If he was going to prove that he could keep himself sane to watch a kid, then he was going to have to deny doing any harm to the child. "I don't plan on it," he stated truthfully.

After a while of reading and continual sounds of play from the little girl's playpen, he looked up at the clock on the wall and noted that it was Maka's bed time. "Alright, time to get some rest," he grunted as he got up from the couch and proceeded to her playpen. He knelt down and picked up the child carefully and proceeded to her bedroom to set her down.

It was eleven o'clock and Stein was near a partial coma due to lack of sleep on his ex-partner's couch. Suddenly, through the peace and quiet of the night, a cry emitted from Maka Albarn's small bedroom. Stein got up, irritable from the lack of rest and the fact that he was _so _close to finally getting what he well deserved, and wandered into the toddler's room.

* * *

><p>Kami swung the cross handled scythe around in a frenzy at her opponent. Spirit seemed wary about the fact that Lord Death had nothing to report on Stein's behavior. Could the madman have broken all the mirrors? No, Lord Death would have reported it.<p>

As Kami made her last swing, the mirror in her pocket fell out and shattered. They'd collected the last soul of the night, and Kami was ready to drop. Spirit returned to his human form and placed a hand on his panting partner's shoulder. "Take it easy, Kami. All we have to do now is call in to Lord Death and report," he comforted. Kami looked up with certain green eyes. "Yeah, Spirit. I'll call," she agreed as she began to search for the hand held mirror. "The mirror, it's not there," she realized, her eyes wide with fear.

Spirit also seemed to be overcome with worry as well. He insisted that they rush home and report in to Lord Death there as to make sure Stein wasn't doing any horrible things to their child. They ran through the streets of Death City in a frantic state towards their apartment. As they slammed open the door, the beheld a sight that brought on bewilderment between the two of them.

There, curled up in a ball, her head resting on Stein's lap, was Maka; dreaming happily. Stein, to their surprise, was reading a children's' fairytale book with utter fascination. "What the-," Spirit began. "Ssh, Spirit. You're daughter is perfectly fine. She just had a nightmare, that's all," he explained, eyes still glued to the book.

Spirit's and Kami's mouth's were both hanging open in shock. Spirit finally whispered, "Stein, you're- She's- You managed to make it through the evening without hurting her?" Stein displayed a knowing smile. "Yes," he replied simply. He closed the book and set it down beside him as Spirit picked up the sleeping Maka, still uncertain if he was looking at the same mad scientist he'd known all his life. The brilliant young meister left them to the mystery of his change in attitude.

* * *

><p>When they got back in school the next week, Stein's first priority was to see Lord Death. The whole ordeal with Spirit actually letting him within reaching distance of Maka was still bugging him. He walked through the hall ways of the guillotine like surroundings that lead to the Death Room. He noted the quirky reaper in front of him and stood patiently and calmly. "Lord Death, I have a serious matter I wish to discuss, if you please," the brilliant meister requested.<p>

Lord Death greeted in his usual hokey fashion and replied, "What is it you which to discuss, Stein?" Stein looked to be slightly curious and antsy. "Lord Death, about that favor Spirit asked me to do, did you set that up," he interrogated. Lord Death whipped out a giant finger and pointed to the sky. "Yes. I wanted to see how well you could handle children for future reference," he stated factually. Stein merely blinked and tilted his head to the side. "With the patience you've displayed, you seem to be fit for a category of teaching. You have room to grow in this field, but I'm hoping that one day, you'll be teaching a class of your own here at the DWMA," the overly cheery death god explained.

Stein produced a small smile. "I may, Lord Death." He didn't want to admit it, but he actually _did_ enjoy watching the small child.


End file.
